


under the sun

by the_other_lutece_sister



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, propunk - Freeform, propunk gold au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_other_lutece_sister/pseuds/the_other_lutece_sister
Summary: Rachel summons Sarah to the office. You know what for.





	under the sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icantbestill29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantbestill29/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY JESS!!

“So, what’s the big emergency, Rach?” Sarah asked, pushing the heavy glass door open with her shoulder and ambling into the bright whiteness of the office. She smirked as Rachel flashed her a look of frustrated annoyance. She hated it when Sarah used any version of her name that wasn’t her _name_.

 

“I see that they’ll just let _anybody_ past security these days,” she murmured, nails continuing to click away on her keyboard, blonde hair sharp in the sunlight. “I really might have to let someone go. A shame.”

 

Sarah snorted, still wandering around with her hands in her pockets, a smear of darkness against the white walls and glowing glass.

 

“C’mon, you _love_ firing people. Gets you all - “ Sarah paused, finally stopping in front of Rachel’s desk and freeing her hands to place them on the edge. She leaned forward, grinning. “ - tingly.” Her hair hung down in a tangled curtain, and Rachel glanced at it with a minute tightening of her lips, then her gaze ran down to the sliver of stomach bared by Sarah’s cut-off t-shirt.

She sighed.

 

“Sit down, Sarah.” She indicated one of the stiff upright chairs near the desk. “I have work to do.”  

 

“Uh-huh,” Sarah muttered, pushing herself upright. She ignored the chair - they were stylish, and incredibly uncomfortable, and always made her arse sore after five minutes - instead choosing to drop herself down on the white leather sofa, her leather jacket creaking and rubbing against it, exhaling loudly.

Rachel ignored her.

Sarah shrugged, swung around a little so she could lie down and put her feet up on the pristine fabric, hoping her boots were leaving a mark. She waggled them back and forth a little. Damn _bitch_ , she always did this. Summoning Sarah, then acting all dismissive until she...Sarah shifted on the cushion, looking furtively over at the figure behind the desk, then lifted one leg over the other, squeezing her thighs together.

 

_office. now._

 

That usually only meant one thing.

 

Rachel continued to tap away, silver nails flashing as they raced over the keys, tiny crease between her eyebrows. She was wearing white - of course - but it was new. Or at least Sarah hadn’t seen it before, and she’d used the little time she’d had unsupervised in Rachel’s apartment (after Rachel telling her to get out and stalking off to the shower) to nose through her wardrobe. Monochrome city. Not that she could talk, looking down at her own outfit of black jeans, black tee, worn black leather jacket.

 

Looked like some soft and stupidly expensive fabric, long sleeves, high neck. Nicely tight, though, Sarah thought, eyeing her appreciatively. Craning her neck to see past the stupid side panels of the desk, she bit her lip as the bottom half of the dress revealed itself. _Fuck_.

The impossibly long stretch of Rachel’s legs crossed, thighs flashing in the incredibly short skirt. The stiletto on the floor began to tap. Sarah swallowed and looked up.

Rachel was staring at her.

 

“Wot?’ Sarah said mockingly, slightly breathlessly. “Just keepin’ myself amused, yeah?” She pushed her hair off her face, recrossed her legs, attempting nonchalance. By the way Rachel’s lip curled up at one side, the red the only tiny bloom of colour in the entire room, Sarah knew it had fallen flat. She also looked like she knew exactly how wet Sarah’s knickers were getting.

 

“I’m not here for _your_ amusement, Sarah.” Rachel uncrossed her legs - Sarah looked, she couldn’t help it - and stood up in one fluid movement. Her fingers touched the desk, delicately, then ran along the surface as she stepped out from behind it. The heels clicked. “Rather the _opposite_ , I believe.”

 

The dress hugged every inch of her and stopped mid-thigh.

 

“Jesus, Rachel…” The biting retort that sat in her throat was forgotten, and the words fell out of Sarah’s mouth as she took in the sight of her clone. How the hell were they exactly the same height, but those legs were…

She raised herself slightly on her elbows, treating the blonde to a crooked grin, hoping Rachel was going to walk straight over to the couch and straddle her. From the way Rachel’s eyes ran down her supine form, she could tell she was considering it. But she pivoted on one pointed heel and headed toward the window instead.

The sunlight through the wide vertical blinds was low and golden and Rachel’s hair glowed, and her hips swayed with each deliberate step.

Sarah rolled onto her side and let herself enjoy the sight, leaning her head on one hand, boots moving restlessly against the end of the sofa. Rachel elegantly placed her hands on the windowsill and leaned forward a little, looking out across the city.

 

“Sarah,” she said without turning, “come here.”

 

Sarah’s hackles rose, but her feet moved to the floor almost automatically at the commanding tone. _Dammit_ , she chided herself as she stood. Trying to salvage a little dignity, she leisurely shrugged her jacket off, and sauntered across the floor, scuffing her boots on the shiny floor. Her eyes couldn’t stay away from the sight of Rachel’s legs going on for miles, and when there were were no more instructions, she just moved right up behind her and placed her own hands on the windowsill, knuckles out.

 

She brushed her lips against Rachel’s neck.

 

“Right here then?” she murmured, and chuckled hoarsely as she felt a hum vibrate through the other woman’s throat. Moving her mouth lower, Sarah shifted her weight onto one hand, and hooked a finger into the neckline of the dress. Pulling it aside, her teeth dug into Rachel’s shoulder and left a mark that looked viciously red against the pale skin. She kept nipping as her other hand slipped around the hip bone under the soft fabric, onto the curve of Rachel’s arse and squeezed. This time the hum in Rachel’s throat was echoed in her own, and she quickly grabbed the skirt hem and yanked it upwards enough to slide her hand between those smooth thighs.

 

Under her mouth, Sarah felt Rachel’s pulse quicken, and when her fingers slid higher and found Rachel already wet, she groaned out loud and began to fuck her, slowly, in front of the entire city. The reflection of her face in the window was too faint to show anything but the red of her mouth, and the way it became a perfect ‘o’ when she came.

 

Five minutes later, Rachel was reseated at her desk, looking slightly more relaxed, and preparing to take a conference call. Sarah was moodily pulling her jacket back on, frustrated, and feeling the seam of her jeans rubbing her in a way that only added to it. Once she was out on the street, her phone buzzed.

 

_10pm tonite. my apt._

 

Sarah tapped the phone against her palm. She jumped a little as it buzzed again, then bit her lip as she read the message.

 

_don't touch yourself until then. understood?_

 

_I'm gonna kill her_ , she thought furiously, then typed in _'yes'_ and pressed send.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, remember that black minidress Rachel wore back in S.2? Yeah, you know the one. This one is just the white version.


End file.
